


Tell Me You Need Me

by roguetwo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguetwo/pseuds/roguetwo
Summary: Hanji and Levi spend a day on top of the wall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt #91: "Tell Me You Need Me."

There’s a spot on top of the wall which Hanji claimed as her own. The view was nice and the Garrisons were scarce at that part of the wall. It was peaceful up there. She can see the forest from where she was sitting. At times the trees would sway, a sad reminder that titans roam freely there. She sat there for hours, sometimes until the sun set. It was supposed to be a secret pastime she indulged after completed an important research or whatever work Erwin made her do. Her own special way to unwind. 

Away from people.. dead or alive. 

“There,” Levi nudged her, pulling her attention, “your abnormal.”

Hanji was not alone anymore. Not ever since she learned to open up to a certain grumpy man. The last person she thought she’d be personally acquainted with. Even as they were sitting side by side at her secret spot, she wondered how they got there.

She looked to where Levi pointed. It surprised her because he was right. An abnormal under their dangling feet. 

“Getting smarter, aren’t you?” Hanji teased, nudging him back. 

Levi gave her a deathly glare. “I’m not dumb, you know.”

“No dumber than back in the days, right?” Hanji raised her arms before Levi pushed her off the walls. “A long long time ago, you can’t even tell the difference between a normal and an abnormal. All you know is kill, kill, kill.”

Levi scoffed in defeat. Hanji knew he was letting her off easy. On a normal day, their banters run longer. He probably appreciate the peace and quiet too. Well, he poked a hornet’s nest. There’s no way Hanji was going to let him have his peace.

“I want this.” Hanji said, breaking the silence this time.

“What? Constant pestering?”

“No. This.” Hanji flailed her arms. “I want to do this as long as we can. Before you know, I go away.”

Levi listened to her. Hanji was half expecting him to hit her or something. But he didn’t. He looked away to the horizon. Thinking.

“Okay.” After he gave a thought.

“Let’s bring the rest too. Erwin, Mike..” Hanji was cut off by a loud sigh from Levi. 

“You need to be nicer to other people.” Hanji said sternly as she poked his arm. “I’m not gonna always be around to explain your brash words.”

“Shut up, Four Eyes.” Levi warned. “Plus, why can’t it just be the both of us? Why must you drag Eyebrows as well. And that sniffing giant. Tch.”

“Because I’m leaving, idiot.” Hanji gave him a shit eating grin. The usual grin when she knew more than him.

Levi turned to face her. When Hanji refused to do the same, he grabbed her hand. “You can’t go. Not yet.”

Hanji wished she never have to hear Levi beg but she really had to go. Her time was running out. She felt the earth moved underneath her. Everything around her was shattering, trying to pull her back to reality. Despite the chaos surrounding her, she kept her eyes on Levi and Levi only. Hanji finally rest her forehead on his own. Surrendering herself to the circumstances.

“Say it again.” she whispered. “Tell me you need me.”

\---

Levi steered the wagon as fast as he could. He was not going to give up on her. Not yet. They’re about to reach the wall anyway. The Garrisons have sufficient equipment to help the wounded at the ready. They’ll make it. No, She’ll make it.

Moblit was awfully quiet back there. When Hanji regains consciousness, he’s going to have a talk with her about keeping her men in line. Not just that, he will make sure to remind her that this expedition was a waste. They shouldn’t have ventured out in a bad weather. 

Only when they reached the gates, Moblit started to get noisy again.

“Captain. Squad leader is..”

“Shut up, Moblit.” Levi knew it was coming, but he was not ready. “Keep the pressure on her wound and shut up.”

She has to live. Only she can take him to the place only the both of them know. If only she knew how much he needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Hanji dead.


End file.
